Organizations may employ various project management techniques to manage schedules, coordinate resources, define deliverables of product or service features, and ensure the quality and timeliness of the deliverables. For example, some software development organizations use “scrum” or “kanban” planning techniques for tracking tasks involved in developing and delivering software. Such techniques involve subdividing portions of a software product or service into tasks, and then tracking those tasks through phases of a software development workflow. Organizations may use a physical board, often referred to as a “scrum board” to facilitate project management.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.